Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Marcus
by DonnieF
Summary: Marcus worked for the Vance Crime family, but in 1986, when Vic is killed, he teams up with Lance Vance to find the killer, after Lance is killed afterward, Marcus is left with a choice, but will that choice cost him his life? Rated T for game dialogue.
1. Chapter 1: The Bikers

**Author's Notes: This story kind of weaves into the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City storyline, it will first start off in the events after Vice City Stories, as you will see in this chapter, hope you enjoy, oh and if I'm a little off with scripts of some scripts, I'm sorry, I just don't want to completely redo the entire game to find the proper dialogue. But most will be close to completely right. Enjoy the story, and more will be on the way!**

Chapter 1: The Bikers

_0:30 AM, December 8th, 1984, Near Starfish Island, Vice Point, Vice City_

I strolled down a street on a small island between Vice Point and Starfish Island, only lately I arrived at Escobar, and he looked up a group of criminals that are known as the Vance Crime Family. I was meeting the leader, Victor Vance, at his Apartment in Vice Point. I stopped at a neon lighted apartment building across from the fair. _This must be the place. _I thought as I entered the apartment.

A man sat at the table just in the apartment, he was wearing a expensive suit, and was sitting with a associate. He stood up when I entered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Marcus, I'm supposed to meet a Victor here," I replied smoothly.

"Ah, okay then, well, I'm Vic, this is my brother, Lance," Vic said; he sat down once again, "Please, sit," I took a seat on one of the couches.

"Nice place you got here," I complimented.

"Yeah, now to business, since your new, I will give you a chance to earn some cash, and probably gain some respect in my gang too, I need you to check out one of my businesses, recently some Bikers have been hanging around it, and I believe that might attack it, are you familiar with business attacks?" He asked.

"I used to own some businesses in Liberty City, they got taken over by the Triads and Mafias."

"Anyway, I want you to defend the business, and kill the Bikers if needed, if you need some guns, head to Ammu-Nation out in Downtown, my business is located near the new Taxi depot in Little Haiti, here is some cash to buy the guns," Vic finished.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I need some backup," I said.

"That's no problem, we've got some guys hanging out at the business, I'll phone ahead and tell them to hook up with you there," I nodded and got up.

"Good luck, kid," Lance said as I walked out of the door.

_2:23 AM, Ammu-Nation Shop, Downtown_

"You need some guns? I got what you need!" The man behind the counter at the Ammu-Nation said in a cheerful, salesman voice.

"Yeah, gimme a Mac with 2000 bullets, a pistol with 300 bullets, and a body armor," I replied naturally.

"That'll cost 3 thousand sir," The clerk stated, I handed over the money Vic gave me, and took the guns.

_3:00 AM, Business Near Taxi Depot, Little Haiti_

I parked my Idaho next to the building, it looked like a Drug spot, by the looks of the residential feel. Three guys with AK's came up to me.

"Vance phoned ahead, said you might need some backup," The man in a black tank top said.

"Yeah, Vic thinks some Bikers might roll through today, we need to defend this spot," I filled them in.

"No prob', it'll be a piece of cake," Just then, his head was blown off.

"Oh shit!" One of the guys yelled, two motorcycles appeared, with guys in black leather jackets. I pulled out my Mac and began firing at them, on caught on fire and exploded, the others tires got popped and smashed into a wall, killing the both of them.

"I'm getting some more men from inside the business, just keep holding them off," A guy in a white shirt said as he ran inside, just them a Infernus appeared. And Lance hops out, with a M4.

"I was thinking you guys might need help," Lance said calmly.

"We just got attacked by four Bikers, one of your guys went in to rally some more guys," I filled him in.

"Aight, then let's do this thing," Lance said, a Biker turned the corner, Lance turned and shot the Biker in the chest, causing him to fly off, and the bike crashed into a low-lying building. I pulled back out my AK, and began firing at the Bikers, who continued to come in great numbers. A hour later, the Bikers turned away, retreating from the death and destruction Lance and me caused.

"Ha ha ha! Dumb Bikers!" Lance laughed as he pull out a Rocket Launcher and blew one of the Bikers up.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Aight, you drive," Lance offered, he threw me the keys and got in the passenger seat of the white Infernus. I drove out of Little Havana and into Starfish Island pretty quickly, not damaging the car in any way.

"Your a good driver, man. Vic said after we finish up there to tell ya to stop by his place, so he can pay ya."

_4:23 AM, Vic's Apartment, Vice Point_

"Have those Bikers been takin' care of?" Vic asked as I walked into his apartment.

"Yeah, they shouldn't give you no trouble for a while," I smirked as Vic started to count up some cash.

"Here's $300, go buy some clothes, I got a safehouse for you down in Vice Port, Lance will show you it," I smiled, _I'm hooked up in this town now! _I laughed in my head. Lance strolled in, and stood next to me.

"So, you want me to take him to that safehouse?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, Lance," Vic said. Lance nodded and walked out the door with me in pursuit.

_4:45 AM, 101 Bayshore Avenue Apartment, Vice Port_

"Here we are," Lance laughed as he opened the door of his Infernus.

"This is a apartment?" I asked, confused.

"It's just temporary, but you'll need money to get up in Vice City, you can't buy a nice place with your wits alone now," He responded as we entered the apartment.

I turned to him, "Okay, so now what?"

"Go to sleep, we'll talk to you later today," After that, he left. Just before I jumped into bed, my cellphone rang. I walked over to the table that had my items, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marcus, it's your ma, how is things in Vice City?" He heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Ma! Things are going good, I got a job and making some decent cash, I got a pretty decent apartment near the Vice City port lands, can you tell Jerry I said hi?" I said.

"Sure thing, son. Well, I called to check up on you, and by the way, Maria says she's gonna call you tomorrow," _Maria? Why is she gonna call me? I haven't been involved with her since a year ago._

"Maria?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she wants to talk about something with you, she didn't tell me what it was, well okay, I got to go, it's getting late and your ma needs her beauty sleep, I'll call you some time this weekend, okay?"

"Sure thing, as long as I'm not busy," I smirked, and hung up the phone, and finally, laid down and slept.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes: Well now we get to 1986, I kind of mixed two missions into this chapter. I really tried to make what's said between Lance Vance and Tommy Vercetti almost completely as what it is in VC, so enjoy this chapter, more is on the way!**

Chapter 2: A Deal Gone Wrong

_Monday, 12:00 PM, Phil's Old Depot, Vice Port, Vice City, August 23, 1986_

The black helicopter landed at the abandoned depot that Phil Cassidy used to own a few years ago, Marcus watched as a white Sentinel appeared, and three Mafia men got out, one was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, with brown hair, and a serious look. Vic got out, with the Coke in a suitcase, and walked to the Mafians.

"If all goes well, we're gonna be rich!" Lance Vance, the pilot at the time, said excitedly.

"Yeah man, I hope everything does go right," I laughed as I sat down. Just then, a flash of metal caught my eye in the glistening Vice City Sun. I looked toward the depot, and saw a group of men, wearing black clothes, and ski masks.

"Lance! Look over in the depot!" I said frantically.

"What?" He looked, "Oh shit, Vic!" Lance yelled, but it was too late, the men fired, killing Vic and two of the three Mafian men, the third, the one in the blue Hawaiian shirt, jumped into the Sentinel, leaving the money, and the Coke behind.

"Get us out of here!" I yelled, he flew the helicopter upwards, the men below began shooting at us, but none was able to hit us.

"Vic!!! My Brother!" Lance yelled as he landed the helicopter on the beach.

"Don't sweat it man, I'll help you find out who did it, and we'll kill them," I swore.

"Your aight, Marcus, now come on, let's go find that Mafia guy that survived, perhaps he can help us," Lance suggested.

"I'll look at the Ocean View Hotel, and see if he's there, I'll meet you at Vic's apartment tomorrow," I said as I walked away to a yellow Comet, one of the several cars I've been able to buy over the years. I sped away, heading for the Ocean View.

_Monday, 20:00 PM, Ocean View Hotel, Ocean Beach_

I walked through the hallways of the Ocean View Hotel, no sign of the guy, but when I stopped at a open door, I heard a man talking.

"...The deal was a setup," The man said.

Then a faint voice, sounding like it was from a phone said, "You better not be screwing with me Tommy, cause you know I'm not the man to be screwed with, tell me you still got the money!"

"No Sonny, I don't have the money."

"THAT WAS MY MONEY, TOMMY, MY MONEY!"

"I'll get your money back, and mail you the dicks of those responsible."

"I know that Tommy, your not an idiot, that's why I like you, if you were someone else, you'd be dead... already..."

I left, _So his name is Tommy, now it's time to figure out more stuff, later._

_Monday, 23:23 PM, Vic's Apartment, Vice Point_

Lance stood up as I entered the apartment and said, "Thank god, Marcus, what did you find?"

"The guy's name is Tommy, don't know the last name, he works for someone with the name of Sonny, I think it might be Sonny Forelli, I knew him from Liberty City before I left, the rest will have to wait, don't know much more," I replied.

"I'll find him, you never know when someone like that will show up, I've heard about a chef who might be behind the attack on the deal, I'm going to check him out tomorrow."

"And if your lucky, so will be this "Tommy"."

_Tuesday, 8:45 AM, a alleyway, Ocean Beach_

Lance Vance walked down into a alleyway down near Ocean Beach, as he looked, he saw Tommy, panting over the cook he came for, the guy looked like he took a beating from Tommy.

"Good job tough guy, beat 'em to a pulp, that'll make him real chatty," Lance said.

"You want some too?" Tommy threatened.

"No, I want what you want brother."

"And what is that?"

"Your green, and my brother's white lady, and you've just silenced our lead, you need to watch your back man."

"My back's fine, brother," Tommy put his hands up in the air slightly as he backed up.

"Your sure about that," Lance answered as he watched three cooks come up behind him, with meat cleavers, Tommy turned, then turned back around, "Here use this," Lance threw a pistol to Tommy.

_9:23 AM, Ocean View Hotel, Ocean Beach_

"I'm gonna go see what I can dig up, I'll be watching you, Tommy," Lance said as he drove off around the corner, all of a sudden he stopped, and let in a man, me.

"Lance, how'd it go?" I asked.

"He silenced 'em, which is making it harder," Lance said as he began to drive again, heading for Vic's apartment.

"I think I might know someone who might've been involved in the attack," I said.

"Who?" Lance asked curiously as he turned a quarter-mile from the Malibu Club.

"Ricardo Diaz, he's been full of himself lately, plus I checked out this party on some guy's yacht, some guy by the name of Juan Garcia Cortez, the whole place was full of celebs, including the singer for Love Fist. I saw Tommy there, he was wearing some gray suit. Ricardo was talking about how he just got a lot of green, and I think that green is Tommy's green."

"Well we don't know that for sure though," Lance said back.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll dig it up," Lance turned into the garage of Vic's apartment and got out.

"I hope your right, but I knew that Diaz, he was a nice guy in '84," Lance answered finally.

"I know, but right now, let's get going, we got some shit to do today."


End file.
